Battle of the Tamers
by Will Rush
Summary: it's been two week's, from when the digimon went back, to the digiworld,lifes been head for the tamers, but now there's new hope, and maybe some new friends. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think. please R&R Enjoy!


Hi! I'm Will Rush. This is my first fan fic. So tell me what you think. Anyway, I don't know how good this fic will be, but hey, if I don't try I won't know. So, I think that's all, let's get to the Story.

A girl walks into the room and says "Hey, you weren't going to start without me were you?"

WR: No, I wasn't going to start with out you Rika.

Rika: Good, then let's start. What's the story about this time?

WR: I don't know just yet.

Rika: How can you not know what your story's about!

WR: Well, I know what's going to be in the story, but I want to see what happens.

Rika: Ok………

WR: Ok, I don't own digimon. But, I do have some of the cards. (I think I'm talking too much) So now that that's all done, let's get to the story.

**Battle of the Tamers **

**Chapter 1**

**A New Hope**

It was hard for Rika not having her digimon with her. But she knew that she would find a way to get Renamon back, she had to find a way.

She was walking to school with, you guessed it, Takato. Every day she and Takato walked to school, not that she could stop him from walking with her. (A/N: I don't think she would even if she could, though).

It was a nice day in West Shinjuku. As always Rika and Takato walked through the West Shinjuku Park. After all they had a lot of memories in that park. But not all of them were good ones.

But Rika didn't like the park that much anymore, not after what had happened in the park only two week's ago. After having all their digimon taken away from them it was hard for Rika to go on. If it wasn't for Takato she would still be in bed right now. Takato was the only one who was able to go on easily after losing Guilmon. No one knew why. After all Takato had made Guilmon. So why was it easier for Takato to go on with his life than it was for Rika or Henry?

"So Gogglehead why did you make me come to the park today?" Rika asked

"Rika stop asking me I'm not going to tell you." Takato said.

"No I will not stop asking you until you tell me."

"You'll see in a minute Rika ok."

"No it's not ok." Rika snapped.

"Well too bad I'm not going to tell you. Just wait we'll be there soon." Takato replied.

"Fine but we better get there soon or I'll hurt you."

"Well isn't that just like you Rika, to go and say something like that." Takato said.

TWACK

"Ow! Rika!" Takato said.

"Shut up Gogglehead!" Rika snapped.

"Yes ma'am."

Just then Rika saw that Takato had taken her to Guilmon's hut, and that made her want to know what was going on. But she didn't have time to ask before she saw Henry.

"Takato what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I was just going to ask that." Rika said.

"Rika you haven't stop asking that." Takato said.

"Shut up!"

"Well anyway, I have something to show the two of you." Takato said.

"Ok! Well what is it I don't want to be late for school." Henry said.

"Don't worry Henry this won't take too long."

"Ya well it better not Gogglehead." Rika said.

"Rika please stop saying stuff like that." Takato asked.

TWACK

"Ow! And please stop hitting me Rika." Takato said.

"No I'm not going to stop hitting you Gogglehead it's too much fun." Rika said.

"Ya for who, you or me?" Takato asked.

"Me, who do you think moron." Rika snapped.

SMACK

"Rika, Takato stop it. Takato what is it that you wanted to show us?" Henry asked.

"Oh yah right, follow me." Takato said.

"Oh great, I have to follow Gogglehead again." Rika said.

"Shut it Rika." Takato snapped.

"Oh, so you do have a backbone Gogglehead." Rika said.

"Rika please can't you stop for like five minutes?" Henry asked.

"Fine I'll stop for a bit." Rika said.

"Good. Now Takato let's go or we'll be late for school." Henry said.

"Ok, this way."

Rika and Henry followed Takato up the steps of Guilmon's hut and that's when Henry and Rika saw it,a digiportal. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what a digiportal is-it's basically a gate to the digiworld) Rika was the first to talk. Takato wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Gogglehead how long has this been here?" Rika asked

"Like, two week's." Takato said.

And that was when Rika lost it. "WHAT! THIS WAS HERE FOR TWO WEEK'S AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US."

SMACK

TWACK

POW

"Ow! That's got to hurt Takato." Henry said.

"You have no idea how much it hurts." Takato replied.

"Well now maybe next time you'll tell us when you find something like this." Rika said.

"Hey I'm telling you now aren't I." Takato said

"Takato, I don't think it's a good idea to be talking much right now." Henry said as he looked at Rika. Rika looked like she could and would kill Takato right now, that is, if Henry wasn't there to stop her.

"Ok, well anyway oh my god look at the time. We're going to be late for school." Takato said.

"You're lucky we're late for school or I'd kill you Gogglehead." Rika said.

"Ya, ya I know. Anyway we have to talk after school." Takato said.

"About what Takato?" Henry asked.

"About how and when we're going to get the digimon back." Takato said.

Now, that made Rika a little happier, but she still looked like she could kill someone.

"Fine, we'll come back here after school." Henry said.

* * *

West Shinjuku School

* * *

Rika, Takato and Henry just got to school in time. They ran to their seats and sat down just as their teacher, Miss. Asagi, walked in the room. She looked at her class and said "We have a new student joining us today. Class please welcome Will Kagura." 

"Nice meeting all of you." Will said.

"Mr. Kagura please take your seat next to Miss Nonaka." Miss. Asagi instructed.

"Yes ma'ma." Will replied.

Will walked to his seat next to Rika and said "hello". Rika just looked at him and said "hi" then just looked back at the front of the class room. _Ok that was weird_ Will thought. No more was said for a long time. The only one who was talking was the teacher.

Rika had a hard day at school that day. For her time was going too slow. When lunch came the only thing she wanted to do was eat by herself. She just sat under a tree and ate her lunch. Takato saw her and knew that Rika didn't want to talk to anyone. And if she did want to talk to someone, it wasn't him. But there was someone who didn't know that Rika didn't want to talk to anyone, and that was the new guy, Will Kagura. Takato was just about to stop him but there wasn't enough time before Will asked Rika if she wanted some company. Unluckily for him, Rika was in deep thought.

_Soon Renamon I'll be seeing you very soon Renamon_. Rika thought.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Will asked.

"Hmm….what, oh ya, whatever."

_Oh my god! Rika didn't kill him for breaking her train of thought,_ Takato thought.

"Thanks, I just moved here and I'm not that good at making friends." Will said.

"Ya, whatever." Rika answered.

"I know it must have been hard for you to lose Renamon." Will said.

"What! How did you know, you just moved here?" Rika asked.

"Let's just say I know what you're going through."

"There's no way you could know what I'm going through." Rika snapped.

"Don't be so sure Rika. It wasn't easy for me to….." Will cut himself off.

_Damn! I think I said too much_. Will thought.

"It wasn't easy for you to what?" Rika asked.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Will said.

"Oh no you better tell me right now or I'll…….." Luckily for Will the bell rang before she could finish her sentence. and before she could do anything else he ran off to class.

_Thank god the bell rang or Will would have been in big trouble. But hey now Rika's not going to be mad at me anymore_. Takato thought.

(Well let's take a look in Will's mind, shall we?)

_God that was way to close._ That was the only thing going thru Will's head at that moment.

"Man it's a good thing I stopped when I did or I would have blown my cover." he said to no one at all.

The day went by faster after lunch, and every now and then Rika looked at Will, and of course, that got Takato's attention. _I think I'll have to have a talk to that Will guy about trying to take my girl,_ Takato thought. When the end of day bell rang the first thing Rika wanted to do was talk to Will about what he had said during lunch. But Takato wasn't going to let that happen.

"Rika, come on! We have to get to the park." Takato said.

"But I have to…."

This time it was Henry. "Rika come on! Don't you want to get the digimon back?"

Now that got Rika thinking. And the only thing that she could think of saying was "You're right Henry. Let's go." But Rika wasn't going anywhere till she talked to Will. "But first I have to ask Will something." she said.

"Ok fine, but be fast. We have a lot to talk about." Henry said.

And with that Rika ran off to find Will, before he left to go home. She found him just as he was about to leave school.

"Will, wait, I have to talk to you." Rika said.

_Damn I was hoping I could avoid this_. Will thought.

"What is it Rika?" Will asked.

"Will, I need to know what you were talking about during lunch?" Rika said.

"All will be revealed in due time Rika." Will said.

"But I need to know now so I can….."

"Good night Rika." And with that said, Will left the school and a very confused Rika behind him to think about what had just happened.

"Ok, what just happened here?" Rika asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you Rika." Takato said.

"Can we go now?" Henry asked.

"Ya, let's get to the park and think about what we're going to do." Rika said.

* * *

West Shinjuku Park

* * *

"Ok, so we know how we're going to get there. But how are we going to get back!" Henry asked. 

"And how do we find the digimon when we get there?" Rika asked.

"Well, I found out how to get us there. Can't you guys figure out that stuff?" Takato asked.

"Well we could use our Digivice's to find the digimon. But I can't see how we can get back without Hypnosis' help." Henry said.

"I think I can help with that." Will said as he came out of the shadows.

"Will, what are you doing here? And what are you talking about. How can you help us?" Takato asked.

"I can tell you how to get back from the digiworld, and I only want a small favor in return." Will said.

"And what may that favor be, Will?" Henry asked.

"Well I need you're help to get something back." Will said.

"You still haven't told us what you want us to help you get back." Takato said.

"I think what Takato means is, how do we know that you won't just take-off as soon as you have what you want?" Henry asked.

"We'll help you get whatever it is if you tell me what you were talking about during lunch." Rika said.

"Rika what are you doing. How can we know if this guy's for real?" Takato asked.

"Gogglehead we can trust him. I'm sure if it." Rika said.

"Thank you Rika, and that thing from lunch is what I need help getting back." Will said.

"That doesn't tell us what it is you need our help with?" Henry said.

"Fine! I guess if I'm going to get you're help I'll need to come clean." Will said.

"Well you better tell us the truth." Takato said.

"I need you're help to get my friend back." Will said.

"God damn it, will you just tell us already." Takato snapped.

"I need you're help to get my digimon Labramon back."

* * *

End of chapter 1… 

WR: Well I did it! I know it's not that long a chapter. But hey, I'm happy just to make it this far. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and I guess that's all I have to say for now. Anything you want to add Rika?

Rika: Ya, how can you write that stuff between me and Will?

WR: Don't worry Rika, it's still going to be a Rukato fic.

Rika: Ok. Whatever.

WR: Well that's it for now from me. See ya later!

So, Will has a digimon. Now that the tamers know that, what will happen? How does Will plan to get them back from the digiworld? And what kind of digimon is Labramon? All that and more in the next chapter of Battle of the Tamers: Labramon!

Will Rush 


End file.
